Shikon no Tama of Four Worlds
by AnimeDyme
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is a combination of four different traits that come together in harmony. What Kagome is about to find out, is that her three friends from different parts of the world have a lot to do with the Sacret Jewel! Rated M for lemons to come!
1. Chapter 1: The Three Friends

Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls) of Four Worlds

Word from the Author: Hi! This is my first fan fiction, and hopefully, not my last! This story is a little different from other InuYasha fan fictions, but hopefully, you'll like it. So, sit back, and enjoy the story, and please review. Thanks!_ AnimeDyme_

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or none of its characters.

Chapter 1: The Three Friends

(Modern Day Japan – Afternoon - Friday)

As Kagome was heading home from another uneventful day of school, she starts to wonder about the real history of the Sacred Jewel. Even though the jewel was now whole again, she couldn't help but wonder if the story involving Midoriko was right. Kagome started to remember the words that Miroku told her and the others about how the jewel was made up of four different parts: _Wisdom, Love, Friendship, and Power. _'How is it then that the jewel ended up inside of Midoriko.' Kagome thought to herself.

She was reaching the Higurashi shrine when she saw InuYasha waiting for her by the door leading to the Bone Eaters Well. "InuYasha…what are you doing here?" Kagome commented. "I'm waiting for you…as usual! Go get you things, and let's go!" InuYasha barked. Kagome gave him a look that stated the next words that came out of his mouth would probably result him to receive a hundred "sit" commands, and InuYasha knew it too!

"I don't know what your problem is today, but I have things planned! You weren't supposed to be here until next Saturday …why are you so early?" Kagome asked out of curiosity. InuYasha inwardly winced at her words 'I have to have a reason for coming around now…' InuYasha, knowing full well that he would never truly admit it to Kagome said quite blunt, "Well…I didn't come for a visit, if that's what your thinking! Something had happened to Shippo since you've been away. He seems to be sick, and all he's asking for is you." Kagome felt her heart drop in her chest. 'He's sick?' she thought. She would have instantly left to go back to the Feudal Era, but the things she had planned for today were of the utmost importance.

"Um…InuYasha…do you think that Shippo will be okay until tomorrow evening. I can give you some medicine to help him until then." Kagome said hurriedly. InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her to dictate he wanted to know why she couldn't leave now. "Wait…is there something going on that you don't want to tell me about? Spill it!" Kagome turned her head away from him and gave a sigh of defeat. "Some…people I know is…coming to visit me. I haven't seen them since I was a very young child. You see, InuYasha…they are from different parts of the world, and they haven't been back to Japan since. I wanted to show them what's new in Japan. So you see…that's why I can't leave with you right now."

InuYasha wanted to know more. He also wanted Kagome to explain to him why she never told him this before. They spent a lot of time together, and he admitted that most of the time when she was talking about the "Modern era" he was usually eating ramen in a bowel. Kagome knew that she needed to explain herself because poor InuYasha looked so confused. "Let's go inside the house…ill explain more to you there." said Kagome.

As they entered to house, Kagome's mom was in the kitchen making some snacks for her, Grandpa and Souta. Her mom already had the hunch that InuYasha was with her, so she made more. Sitting at the table was Grandpa, Souta and Buuyu (I hope I spelled that right) the cat. "Honey…I have three messages from your friends who are coming tonight. They called about an hour ago, and all of them said they will arrive here between 5 and 7pm tonight, so I suggest you get the guest rooms ready for them dear." Kagome gave her mom a warm smile, "Okay mom…thanks!" Kagome grabbed InuYasha by this arm, and quickly rushed into her room, laughing at the way InuYasha was trying to reach for one of the snacks her mom made.

Kagome sat down on her bed and grabbed a small, portable picture book from her dresser. InuYasha sat down on the floor, still waiting for Kagome to explain this "situation" to him. Kagome handed InuYasha the photo album. "Here…open it." He did what she said, and he saw a picture of Kagome when she was a young girl with three other girls. He almost was in shock when he noticed that they all were a different skin tone color. 'I didn't know that humans came in different colors!' He thought to himself.

"Well…here it is! These three girls are the ones visiting me for the week. I see that you've noticed that they look a little different for the humans you've seen before, but trust me…they are 100 human!" Kagome said with a slight smile. "Who are they?" InuYasha asked. "You see the human whose skin looks as white as snow…well…her name is Natasha. The one whose skin looks kind of red…her name is Kida. And lastly…the one whose skin is honey-brown, her name is Tanis.

InuYasha repeated the names in his head. 'Natasha, Kida, and Tanis…' He quickly said to Kagome, "Well…when do I get to meet them?" Kagome answered quite unsure, "I don't know if that would be a good idea, I mean…I don't want them to think I'm weird or anything…I want to make a good impression." As soon as that was said, the phone rang. Souta answered it and screamed out loud to Kagome that the phone was for her. InuYasha never understood the true function for such a device, but it was a lot he didn't understand about Kagome's era.

Kagome picked up the phone in her room. "Hello, this is Kagome…well HI! Yeah…I'm like so excited to see you Kida. Oh really…it arrived ahead of schedule huh? NO! ...no problem at all! Yeah…just come on by, you still have the address I gave you right? Okay, good! See you in a little bit! Bye!" Kagome hung up the phone, and looked back at InuYasha, who gave her a sad look. 'Compared to everything that's going on with Shippo, fighting Naraku (He's still alive), her friends coming to visit and going to school, she rarely had time to spend with InuYasha. Kagome got off of her bed, and stood in front of InuYasha, and reached down to hug him, which he happily responded back to. He loved hugging her, not to mention the fact that her scent reminded him so much of Kikyo…then again, Kagome's scent was her own. "Don't stay away for so long this time." He purred in her ear. Kagome felt her face turn red, and she responded back, "I promise, ill be back as soon as I can." InuYasha pulled his face from hers, and stood on his feet, "Ill hold you to that." They released each other from the tight hug, and InuYasha sprang out of the window and headed back towards the well.


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Revealed

Chapter 2: Mystery Revealed!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or none of its characters! **_AnimeDyme_**

Previously on - **_Shikon No Tama of Four Worlds:_**

**Back in Modern day Japan, Kagome runs into InuYasha who is waiting for her by the well. He tells her that Shippo is sick and asking for her, but she reveals that some old friends from different parts of the world are coming to visit her. She brings InuYasha inside of her home, and shows him pictures of the three girls. After showing him, Kagome gets a phone call stating that one of her friends have arrived early and headed on her way to Kagome's house, and InuYasha leaves to go back to Feudal Japan.**

Now…the continuation of: _Shikon No Tama of Four Worlds_

(Feudal Japan – Morning – Friday)

InuYasha exited the well with a lot of unanswered questions. 'She still didn't tell me why she would keep something that important from me.' He thought to himself. Walking back to Kaede's village, he wondered if Shippo was alright. "Damn it all, Shippo...making me worry like this!" He growled to himself. He was half-way there when he felt a strong wind pass him by. He noticed that it was headed toward the well, but he wasn't too worried knowing that demons, besides himself, could enter into Kagome's time.

_Flashback_

After the group "defeated" Naraku, Kagome took back possession of the Sacred Jewel that was now whole. It was one major difference, however. The Jewel looked paler for some strange reason, and Kagome said that it didn't feel as powerful as it once was. Miroku's wind tunnel had disappeared; Sango's brother came back to her; and finally, InuYasha could wish to be full-demon if he wanted! While Kagome was ready to accept the decision that InuYasha was about to make, she gave him the jewel so that he could make his wish.

"I wish to be a full-demon at last!" InuYasha burst out loud. The ground rumbled around him, but the jewel didn't turn him into a full-demon. Instead, the jewel summoned someone, who happened to be his father, InuTaisho. He told InuYasha and the others that Naraku was far from dead, but his power is very limited now that he doesn't have the Sacred Jewel. He told Sango that it would be best to end her brother's life now, because Naraku was never going to truly release him. He also told Miroku that his wind tunnel will re-occur faster and stronger than ever before.

But the most mystifying thing that he said was that the jewel has been separated from the other three main traits and that it was the reason why InuYasha's wish did not come true, and it summoned him instead. The rest of the conversation was revealed only to Kagome and not the others, but he told her something that she will have to take into consideration from that point on. The last thing InuTaisho said was to his son. He told him to protect Kagome, no matter what, because, what lies ahead of them is ten times worse than what they have been going through.

_End Flashback_

'I will remember…father.' He thought to himself. He finally reached the village, and entered into Kaede's home to check up on Shippo. He was lying down on the futon with a wet towel on top of his head. From the look of the scene, InuYasha would have to say that he was running a fever. "Shh…do not wake him, InuYasha. He has finally gone to sleep. Is Kagome with ye as well?" Kaede asked. InuYasha turned to face Kikyo's little sister and told her, "No, she had a previous engagement and she wasn't able to get away from it, but she did send me back with this." He handed Kaede the medicine that Kagome gave him.

"Well…if "ye" need me, ill be somewhere close where "ye" can find me…ok old woman?" Kaede nodded her answer, and InuYasha left and went to his forest to lie up in a tree close to the well.

(Modern Era – Evening – Friday)

Kagome hurried to get the guest rooms ready for her friends that would arrive any minute now! Her mom and Souta even decided to help her with the beds and preparing to food. Grandpa was, of course, running around the house making sure that all evil spirits were gone before Kagome's guest arrived. As soon as Kagome was about to pick up the dirt from off of the floor, they heard a soft knock at their front door. Souta said that he would take care of the floor while she went to go answer the door. "Well, well, well…KAGOME! You have certainly grown taller!" Kagome gave the stranger an "I don't know you" look, until the young girl said, "Don't tell me that you don't recognize this smile!" Kagome felt like hitting herself! 'How could I not have know?' she screamed inside her head. "Kida…KIDA! It's really you! You look so different…my goodness…what are they feeding you in Brazil? Growth hormones?"

Kida gave her a friendly push, and they hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity. They entered into the house, and Kagome's mom was just placing the food on the table. Kida ran up to her, and gave her a very tight hug. "It's so nice to see you again, Ms. Higurashi!" Kagome's mom was not expecting this, but she happily responded to the hug Kida gave her. "It's a pleasure to see you again as well, Kida…I hope that your family is alright?" Kida smiled at her, "Oh yes! Everyone is fine, and they send their love." Kagome was about to show Kida her room for the week, when they heard another knock at the door.

Kagome and Kida both ran to the front door as if they were still little kids. Kagome opened the door, and it was none other than Natasha. They stared at each other for a moment, and then, all of a sudden, they all… "SCREAMED!" Natasha looked even more different than Kida did. Natasha was the oldest out of all four of them, but she looked as if she was in her early twenties. "Sven Hein…Hitler!" Kida burst out. Natasha gave her a look of death if she ever repeated those words to her again. "I'm only joking Natasha…don't have a cow!" They heard footsteps approach them and then they heard someone say, "So…are you guys gonna scrap, or give a hug?"

They turned around and saw Tanis walk up to them. All three girls started to run toward her, and Tanis knew what was about to happen, '(Sigh)…well…here comes the infamous group "squash"' and prepared herself for the impact. They all literally jumped on her, in the tightest, squeeze hug imaginable! When they finally let go, Kagome, Kida and Natasha gave her a look of bewilderment. "What's up, you guys? What are you staring at?" Tanis said out of curiosity. Kagome was the first to answer, "Where in the world were you able to get your breast to be that big and not hang low to the ground? I guess what they say about America must be true then…everything there comes in large quantities!" The other girls laughed, and so did Tanis. They were expecting her to get really upset, but were happy that she realized that she was just joking around.

As they all walked back inside of Kagome's house, she showed them all to their guest rooms, and then they all went to the dining room to eat all the wonderful food that Kagome and her mom made for them. Souta sat down next to Natasha, and he seemed to be kind of quiet, and Kagome knew that that wasn't him at all! Kagome went down the line of friends to introduce them to Souta. "Souta…this is Kida. She is from Brazil, and this is Tanis…from America, and finally, this is Natasha who is from Germany." He said quite hesitantly back, "N..nn…ice to me..eet you all…I'm Souta." Souta felt his face flush when he looked at Natasha. 'She's so pretty' he thought. Natasha knew that Souta might have a "crush" on her, so she reached over, and grabbed his hand. "It's very nice to meet you Souta…maybe you can show me around sometime during the week…would that be ok?" She said nicely. "SURE! (clears throat)…sure, that would be fine." He answered back.

After they were finished eating, they all got together in Kagome's room to catch up on things. They talked about what they have been through since they last saw each other, and the boyfriends that they used to have. Kagome looked at he friends who looked so much more mature than she was. Yes, she was the youngest out of them all, but Tanis was the second youngest, and she was built like she was a grown woman. She felt like she was behind them all. Natasha had beautiful pale, white skin with fiery, medium length, red hair. She is about 5'6 and she dresses like she is some sort of supermodel. Kida has much more of a red tint to her skin because she is mixed with Caucasian, Indian and African. She is about 5'8 and has short, blonde hair that makes her absolutely stunning. Her dress is more on the casual side, but maybe a little too revealing.

Tanis was in a class of her own. She had flawless honey-brown skin, with a beautiful head full of thick, straight, long, black hair with honey-brown highlights. She is about 5'10, (if not taller!), and her style is sexy and but not TOO revealing. It seemed to Kagome that all of them could wear anything they wanted to wear and would make it look good.

In the middle of their conversation, Kagome was going to ask them if they ever had sex before, and if they did, how did they know that it was the right time, when she felt something strange located at the Bone Eater's Well. "Umm…would you excuse me for just a minute…ill be right back." She hurriedly said. "I hope that everything is ok…did you guys feel that just now?" asked Tanis. "Yeah …I did feel something, but I thought that it was just my imagination going haywire again." Natasha responded. "What do you mean "again" Natasha…are you telling us that you have had this feeling before?" Kida asked out of wonder. "Well…yeah…all the time. I felt as if something or someone was drawing me back to Japan. All kinds of obstacles were preventing me from coming, but something always worked out the right way. Do you guys find that strange?" Natasha commented. "No…not at the least. I have had the same feeling, and everything seemed to work out for me to come back." Tanis answered back. "You guys…I think we should go check on Kagome…I have a very bad feeling!" said Kida.

In the well shrine, Kagome found out what it was, all right! She didn't think that it could be done, but a demon, Kagura no less, actually came half-way through the well! As soon as Kagome was about to turn around to warn her family and friends, Kagura grabbed Kagome by the arm, and pulled her down into the well with her. "So this is your secret…this is why we couldn't find you, and now…ill be taking that jewel back if you don't mind!" Kagura yelled in victory." Keep your hands off of me!" Kagome screamed. "Sorry…I can't do that! Naraku wants to see you, alive, and well…it's really none of my business what else he would want from you. But who am I to question him?" Kagura said smugly.

Kagome and Kagura went through the time laps, and ended back up in Feudal Japan. Kagura flew out of the well with Kagome in her arms but was interrupted when she heard the famous words, "WIND SCAR!" InuYasha saw the whole thing from the tree he was lounging in, and came to Kagome's rescue once again. Kagura, having gotten what she really wanted, dropped Kagome, and ran away. InuYasha ran, and grabbed Kagome before she could hit the ground. Kagome felt her eyes fail her, and she passed out by the well.

When the girls finally reached the well, they had no idea of what could have moved everything around like a tornado hit it! Kida noticed blood next to the well and informed the others. "Look you guys…fresh blood, and I think its Kagome's!" Natasha felt her heart drop in her chest. 'Please God…let her be alright.' She thought. Natasha looked inside of the well, and wondered if Kagome had just fallen inside of it. "Hey, you guys! Let's go and take a look inside of the well." Natasha commented. "Are you crazy! We might hurt ourselves if we just "jump" in! What a dumb suggestion!" Kida yelled back. "Look…whether you want to or not…HEY! Look over there!" Natasha said as she pointed outside. Tanis and Kida looked back, but it was all a trick! Natasha grabbed them by their arms, and fell backwards into the well, taking both of them with her. Tanis and Kida screamed, "NOOO!" all the way down.

Chapter 2 end

**I hope that you liked this one! Please review and tell me what you think. Chapter 3 is coming real soon! Thanks for taking time out to read! _AnimeDyme_**


	3. Chapter 3: Encounters

Chapter 3: Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or none of its characters! **_AnimeDyme_**

**Thanks to Megan Consoer for the excellent review! This one is dedicated to you!**

Previously on - **_Shikon no Tama of Four Worlds:_**

**Have they? YES! They have finally arrived! Kagome's friends, Kida, Natasha and Tanis are now in Japan. Souta has a crush on Natasha, and Kagome feels self-conscious about the way she hasn't developed like her friends. Kagome feels something is wrong at the Bone Eaters Well and she is pulled in by none other than Kagura who steals the Sacred Jewel! Tanis, Kida and Natasha feels the same thing that Kagome did, and they go to check up on her and they find out that she has fallen in the well. Natasha, seeing that there was no other alternative, falls backwards into the well, taking Kida and Tanis with her!**

Now… the continuation of: _Shikon no Tama of Four Worlds_

(Feudal Era – Early Afternoon – Friday)

Kagome stirs out of her unconscious state of mind with her eyes landing on InuYasha and Miroku. Miroku was heading toward Kaede's village to check up on Shippo when he heard InuYasha yell "wind scar". His first reaction was to see what was going on. For the past month, Miroku's right hand has been giving him terrible pain, and he remembered what InuTashio told him about how the wind tunnel will come back more powerful than before. 'Why does this have to happen to me?' His mind grumbled. His other reason for checking up on Shippo was because he hasn't seen Sango for about a week, and he missed her desperately. 'How I would love to receive another painful slap across my face for rubbing on Sango's buoyant hind. It would be well worth it.' He thought.

InuYasha just wanted Kagome to wake up already! 'Please Kagome…' he kept repeating to himself inside his head. Her eyes sprang open, and she started to sit up. She places a hand on her head motioning that she had a headache. Miroku took a clean rag he had and wet it with some water he had with him, and placed it on her head. "Try not to move Kagome. Give yourself time to get back up on your feet." InuYasha said out of worry. Kagome quickly reached for her necklace that held the sacred jewel, but it wasn't there! "Oh…No! Kagura stole the jewel!" She busted out. "Damn it! How did she get through the well in the first place Kagome?" InuYasha barked. Kagome didn't know how. The question was who told her about coming through the well. "InuYasha…SIT BOY!" He landed face first in the dirt on the ground. With him barking at her, she couldn't think.

Her thoughts were interrupted however when she thought about her friends still back in Modern day Japan. "InuYasha…we will discuss this later. I have to go back now. You understand I'm sure!" Kagome quickly got up, and was about to jump inside of the well when she heard familiar voices. 'No way! It can't be them! How were they able to follow me here?' her mind wondered. "You stupid bitch! Didn't I tell you that falling into the well on purpose was dangerous?" Kida yelled at Natasha. "Well it's too late now, we're already down here…and who are you calling a bitch!" Natasha yelled back. "If you both don't stop it right this second, I will cordially place my foot up your ASSES!" Tanis snapped. It made both girls shut completely up. They never heard Tanis talk like that before. She was always considered to be the wisest out of all of them, and her advice was always correct. "Now, if you would stop with your bickering and just look around the well, you will see that Kagome is not down here. Also, we have another problem. The well was located inside of a shrine, and now there is sunlight and vines sneaking inside of the well…don't you guys find this hard to believe?" Tanis revealed to them.

Both girls took a good look at their surroundings. They couldn't believe it! Kida saw something move above the well, and it was Kagome. "Hey, Kagome! Your ok!" She yelled up to her. Kagome, still in shock that her friends could follow her, answered back, "Yeah…I'm just fine. How did you know that I fell in the well?" she asked out of curiosity. "We noticed that there was blood, so we just followed the trail all the way to you." answered Natasha. Tanis noticed that Kagome was holding on to her right arm, so she decided to use the vines to climb out of the well. Kida and Natasha followed her lead, and soon, all of them were out of the well. When they saw Miroku and InuYasha, both parties were completely speechless. The girls looked at InuYasha with such curiosity, that Kida and Natasha's first reaction was grabbing his ears. Tanis and Kagome laughed at the way InuYasha was getting angry. Miroku looked at the girls as if he was in a Geisha House or something. He thought to himself, "Who are these lovely beauties! I've never seen other humans who looked like them before…so attractive…and I cannot believe how huge the browned skinned girl's hind end is! And what about the girl with the blonde hair…' His thoughts were interrupted when the girl with the red hair approached him. "Hi. I'm Kida…Kagome's friend, and you are?

Miroku's eyes twinkled at her, and he responded, "My name is Miroku, and I am a monk and your slave…do to me what you will…be gentle, or rough…personally, I couldn't care less, just…have your way with me!" Kida gave him an odd stare, and he got a response back that he just wasn't expecting. "All right…Miroku…will you impregnate me with your children?" His eyes lit up like a fireplace. He grabbed her hand, and started to walk towards a huge tree located east of InuYasha's forest, but he didn't go far at all, because Kida hit him on top of his head so hard, that a large lump formed. "Are you crazy! You can't take a joke or what! You really thought I was serious didn't you! I'm only 16 years old, and I didn't graduate high school yet, you pervert!" Kida informed him. Kagome and Natasha laughed so hard at both of them, and InuYasha grumbled to himself, "What an idiot…even I knew that she was kidding around."

After everything was calm, they all properly introduced themselves to InuYasha and Miroku. InuYasha liked the fact of knowing that humans came in all kinds of "colors" and strangely enough, they made him feel a little bit more content with the fact that he was half-demon. He wondered how things would have been for him back when he was a young child if they knew that humans were so diverse in different cultures and colors. Miroku was in such a perverted state of mind, that he wondered how it would feel to bed all three of them. He wondered if Tanis tasted like sweet chocolate, Kida like fresh berries, and Natasha like succulent milk.

During the introductions, Tanis was examining Kagome's arm, and noticed that the incision was rather large. "Kagome, I need to take care of this wound right away…I'm afraid that it will become infected." Tanis grabbed her necklace and it revealed a jewel that was similar to the sacred jewel, except, it was silver. InuYasha, Miroku, and Kagome looked at it with wonder and confusion. "It looks just like the sacred jewel!" Kagome yelled out loud. "Let me see!" InuYasha yelled. He looked at the jewel, and then the flashback of what his father told him came rushing back. '_The jewel has been separated from it's three other main traits…'_ Miroku looked as well, and he informed Kagome and InuYasha, that what InuTaisho said is very true about how the jewel separated itself. Natasha and Kida looked at each other, and then they both pulled out their necklaces at the same time. Everyone's eyes opened wide as they looked. Natasha's jewel was blue, and Kida's was red.

"Umm…excuse me but…what the hell is a 'sacred jewel', and second…where in the world did you guys find those?" asked Tanis. Natasha and Kida had the same response, "In my room on the dresser." Kida, Natasha and Tanis all stared at each other for what seemed like forever, then Tanis said, "I found my necklace the exact same way." All was quiet for a minute, and then Miroku decided to explain what the sacred jewel was. While he was explaining, Tanis, for some strange reason, felt the jewel tell her to place it on Kagome's wound, and she did it without question. Her wound healed itself, and everyone was stunned! "Yep…that's the jewel all right!" commented InuYasha.

After everything was explained about the true function of the jewel, they decided to walk to Kaede's home to check on Shippo. Kagome explained to them on the way there how she ended up being in this "certain" predicament. The girls couldn't believe what they were hearing! "So, are you trying to tell us, that you are the reincarnation of a priestess back in this time, and you were pulled inside of the well by a demon who sensed the sacred jewel inside of your body because the priestesses body was burned with the jewel when she died?" asked Natasha. "That's right!" said Kagome cheerfully. She was so happy that she could confide in her best friends about what was happening in her life that she couldn't help but to be happy. 'Now I can share my feelings with my friends from my own time!' she thought happily.

InuYasha explained to them that they will be in danger if they stayed because of a powerful demon named Naraku who is after the jewel to make himself the most powerful demon alive! He told the girls that since the jewel was separated, that Naraku's threat was quite limited, but if he ever found out about their sacred jewels, that he would stop at nothing until he has them. InuYasha also reminded Kagome that since he has her jewel now, that he would more than likely find out that the other traits are missing, and he would go after her. "I don't think so!" Tanis blurted out. She continued, "Nobody endangers my friends and gets away with it!" Kagome looked at Tanis and saw such fierceness in her eyes. 'She's serious about it too!' Kagome thought to herself.

"You got that right, girl! Kagome, we will always be here to protect you, even though we wished that you would have told us this when this all happened, but that's in the past now…or is it the future…anyway, we're with you now, and we wouldn't let a human, let alone a demon, harm you. We got your back!" said Kida who was now hyped up on adrenaline. "And just how do you plan on doing that? You're all only human and would only get in the way." Replied InuYasha quite smugly. Natasha gave him a very cold stare and she said back to him, "You don't know us very well." After that was said, Natasha walked in front of them toward the village that was just over the clearing.

They finally arrived at the village, and the three girls were getting a lot of strange stares. "Why don't they just take a picture, it would last longer!" yelled Kida. Natasha nudged her to be quiet, "Kida…don't be stupid." Tanis actually enjoyed them staring at her, and she was quite relieved that she remembered what her sophomore teacher taught her about village life in old day Japan. She actually started to have a conversation with some of the kids who were very curious. Miroku looked at Tanis and smiled, "Ah…so she likes to meet new people." He said to Kagome. "Oh yes…she has always been like that. When we were kids, Tanis was the first one to talk to me." She responded.

They now have reached Kaede's home, and they knocked before they entered. Kaede was hovering over a pot of food, and Sango had finally made it there and she was sitting next to Shippo, watching him. Kilara was lounging next to Sango, and Shippo was awake and eating some of the food that Kaede prepared. "Kagome!" Shippo said loudly. She walked over to him, and bent down to pick him up for a hug. "Nice to see you again as well Shippo!" she said. Kaede and Sango were in shock when they saw the three girls standing before them in strange clothes. Kida introduced herself first. "Good day! My name is Kida Bazwali…and from the looks on your faces, I see that you have never seen someone like me before, but rest assured that I am human." Next was Tanis, "My name is Tanis Thomas…well…Thomas, Tanis here…and I also am human. Nice to make your acquaintance." Lastly, was Natasha, "Hi! My name is Natasha Hitler…" she was interrupted by laughter. Natasha sharply turned towards Kida, knowing that it was nobody but her making fun of her last name again. She continued, "AND…I am human. Very nice to meet you all." Sango stood up and so did Kaede. They both bowed and introduced themselves as well.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sango, and this is Kilara, my companion." She said as she pointed to Kilara. Miroku ran up to her and grabbed both of her hands, "And when will you let me be _your personal_ companion, my sweet Sango." He said as his hand wondered to her plump derrière, giving it a nice, tight squeeze. Sango grabbed her "Hiriakose" (I hope I spelled that right), and popped him one good time on his head, giving him and extra bump next to the one he received earlier from Kida. "And who did you ask to bear your children this time, monk!" Sango said after observing the other bruise. Kida walked over to them and said, "It was me…I did it." Sango gave her a good look, and laughed while giving Kida some of her sake that was in a cup. "Kida…I think you and I are going to be very good friends indeed!" They both sat down next to each other, and Kida started to pet Kilara behind her ear, which she liked very much.

Kaede introduced herself next, "I'm Kaede and welcome to my home. May I ask ye how ye were able to travel in the well?" Tanis answered her saying, "We have no idea. All we know is that we figured that Kagome fell inside of the well, and out of worry, we kind of followed her…to say the least." Kaede looked the girls over and she really wondered if they had something to do with the sacred jewel. She noticed that all three girls had a necklace around their necks that held a jewel, but they were all different colors. 'So the rumors are true! The jewel really did separate itself.' Kaede thought. "Come child; let me get a good look at ye." She beckoned to Tanis. She sat down next to Kaede, and she examined the jewel. She saw that it was silver, the color of wisdom. Next, Kaede beckoned for Natasha, and she saw that hers was blue, the color of friendship. She looked over at Kida, and saw that hers was red, the color of love.

Kaede had an explanation as to why they were able to follow Kagome. She told them that it was because of the jewels around their necks. "Those jewels are your passage to these times, and as long as ye have them, ye will be able to go to and fro." Kagome thought for a moment, 'Kagura has my jewel! How will I be able to go home!' "What about Kagome? Can't she go back home if she wanted to?" asked Natasha. Kaede responded back saying, "as long as Kagome has her jewel, she can as well." She looked at Kagome's expression and then she asked her, "Ye do have the jewel, right?" Kagome gave her an exacerbated look and answered kind of reluctantly, "Well…you see, Kagura was somehow able to travel through the well and now…well…she stole my jewel from me." Kaede gave a look of despair. Tanis walked over to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder saying, "Don't worry. Well get your jewel back no matter how long it takes." Kagome smiled up to her saying, "Thanks for saying that, Tanis."

InuYasha, during the whole "introduction" thing was just lying on the floor…waiting…and waiting…and waiting some more. He was ready to go after Kagura or Naraku for that matter because he knew that she probably gave it to him anyway. During the introductions, Shippo was just happy that Kagome came back to see him. He also now knew why it took her so long to come back. He liked Kagome's friends because they were nice to him just like Kagome was. However, he was still feeling very ill, so he laid back down on the futon, for some much needed rest after Kagome gave him some more medicine.

Kida stood up, and walked towards Tanis who was now eating a bowl of what Kaede made. "Hey Tanis…since we are going to be here for a while, do you think that we should go back and get our "supplies" if you know what I'm hinting at?" Tanis placed her bowel down, and stood up on her feet. She replied, "Your right. All three of us could use our weapons here. But…what about Kagome? How will she get back?" Kagome and Natasha walked toward them as if they could feel the heat of their conversation. "Just make sure you get my backpack that is near my bed. Everything I need is in there." said Kagome. Natasha gave her a sympathetic look, "I just don't want to leave you here by your…nevermind! I forgot about InuYasha. I'm sure that he'll protect you." Kagome gave Natasha a hug, then Kida, then Tanis. "You guys just hurry back, ok?" They all answered her saying, "We will."

Chapter 3 end

**Well! That's it for chapter 3! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks again for the great review Megan!  Chapter 4 is coming soon, so watch out of it! _AnimeDyme_**


End file.
